nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeki Morimoto
Shigeki Morimoto is a programmer and designer for Game Freak. He created the original battle program and all of the moves on ''Pokémon Red and Green'' and has kept on the role of Battle Director on the following games, where he redesigns and balances out the battle system in each generation. He also directed Emerald and HeartGold and SoulSilver. Morimoto has also designed a few Pokémon in the first three generations, including Mew, which he secretly introduced in Red and Green at the end of development. Game Works * ''Mario & Wario'' (1993) - Map Design * ''Pokémon Red and Green'' (1996) - Program, Monster Design * ''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Programmer, Monster Design * Bushi Seiryūden: Futari no Yūsha (1997) - Map Design & Balance Check * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Original Character Design * Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition (1998) - Programmer * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1998) - Original Characters * ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' (1999) - Programmer, Monster Design, Game Design * ''Pokémon Crystal'' (2000) - Programmer, Monster Design, Game Design * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Advisement & Original Character Design * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Battle Director, Pokémon Designer, Game Designer, Parametric Designer * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Battle Director, Parametric Designer, Pokémon Designer * ''Pokémon Emerald'' (2004) - Director, Game Designer, Parametric Designer, Pokémon Designer * ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) - Battle Director, Parametric Designer * ''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Pokémon Platinum'' (2008) - Game Design, Parametric Design * ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' (2009) - Director, Parametic Design, Pokémon Design * ''Pokémon Black and White'' (2010) - Battle System Design (Lead), Pokémon & Trainer Parameter Design, Battle Subway Parameter Design * ''Pokémon Black and White 2'' (2012) - Pokémon Black & White Game Design * ''Pokémon X and Y'' (2013) - Game Battle System Design (Lead) * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - Battle Planning (Lead) * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - System Planning Section Director, Battle Planning * ''Little Town Hero'' (2019) - Supervisor * ''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - Battle Planning (Lead) Special Thanks * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Programming: Pokémon) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Pocket Card Jockey'' (2013) List of Pokémon designs He designed a few Pokémon in the first 3 generations. These are the only confirmed ones, some of them via his in-game character conversations in ''Sun and Moon'' and ''Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon''. * Diglett * Meowth * Mankey * Tauros * Dragonite * Mew * Shuckle * Piloswine Cameos In ''Pokémon Black and White'' and ''Pokémon Black and White 2'', he appears as a trainer in the Game Freak building in Castelia City where he will battle the player once a day. He requires the player to beat the champion before accepting the fight in Black and White and his team will change once the player does so in the sequels. He uses the Veteran sprite. He also appears in ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' and ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'', where he can be fought in the Game Freak office in Heahea City. After beating him after the Pokémon League, he'll give you an Oval Charm. He also has special dialogue to certain Pokémon with a Game Boy Origin marking. Interviews * N.O.M.: Gold and Silver (translated by GlitterBerri) * Iwata Asks: HeartGold and SoulSilver * ONM: HeartGold/SoulSilver Interview * #Pokémon20: Shigeki Morimoto Category:Game Freak employees Category:Programmers